The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for production of folded labels for application to clothing, linens, towels, and other goods. The present invention further relates to a label produced by the method of the invention.
The attachment of labels to cloth goods such as clothing, linens, and towels is a common practice used to set forth information such as trademarks and trade names, material identification and characteristics, sizes, care instructions, and so forth. Legal requirements necessitate the use of labels in clothing or on linens.
Folded labels are commonly used in the industry and come in a number of different forms including endfolds, centerfolds, J folds, Booklet fold, Manhattan-folds, and mitrefold labels. While each of these different forms has a particular use, the centerfold and end-fold labels are the most popular. FIG. 1 illustrates a centerfold label 2 in a shirt. FIGS. 2-4 illustrate different views of an end fold label of the present invention. While FIGS. 5-7 illustrate different views of a Manhattan fold label of the present invention.
In addition to providing this important information, the label is part of the object. Unfortunately, it is not unusual for a label, especially a skin contact clothing label, to irritate the customer. This can result in the customer forming a negative attitude regarding the quality of the entire garment. Quite often the customer will cut the offending label out of the garment. This not only prevents the customer from having the proper care instructions; it also removes the product identification from the garment, further reducing repeat sales.
Currently most folded labels are produced using what is referred to in the industry as the xe2x80x9ccut and foldxe2x80x9d technique, that is the labels are indexed, cut from a ribbon of material and then folded. Using this technique about 40-220 labels can be produced a minute with between 5-20% of the labels being considered waste or defective. The most common defect being a distorted fold resulting in the ends (6) of the label (4) not aligning properly, as illustrated in FIG. 8. Other defects include turned corners, fanning, and protruding fold unders.
Defective labels can significantly increase the cost of the goods. For example, while it costs only about fifteen to twenty-five cents to sew a label into a garment in the United States, it can cost five to ten times this amount to replace a defective label. Many labels, especially centerfold, have a tendency to skew while being sewed, thereby increasing the chance for a poor impression. If the defective label is not detected and replaced, the goods may have to be classified as seconds and sold at a steep discount. Significantly, if the identification of the defective label is missed it is likely to be recognizable by the customer and adversely affect the overall impression of the goods.
It would be desirable to be able to produce folded labels that are more comfortable to the apparel customer than current labels, at a higher speed and greater efficiency of production for both label and end product manufacturers, and with fewer defects than current methods.
There are systems that produce printed labels by first folding a tape imprinted with a label design and then, with a cold knife, cutting the folded tape. Such a system is utilized by Scatto-GI Due""s (Italy) CONCORD printer. However, the system employed using the CONCORD unit would not be suitable for used with woven fabrics.
We have surprisingly discovered that the sequential steps of folding a ribbon of labels, pressing the folded label with heat to set the fold and subdividing the pressed ribbon into individual labels using ultrasonic means results in individual folded labels that are soft to the touch have edges that are generally scratchless to the apparel consumer and virtually free of defects. The improved feel of the labels produced in accordance with the present invention assures that label will remain on the garment when the customer is ready to reorder. Additionally, the use of ultrasonic means to subdivide the labels results in a label having the front and back folds sealed together thus preventing the label from being skewed when sewed into a garment. This makes the sewing step more efficient and results in a reduced number of finished goods being classified as seconds. Thus providing added cost savings to the garment manufacturer. Furthermore, the present invention allows for the production of labels at a rate of from 200 to over 1000 per minute at efficiencies better than 90% at a waste less than 4%. This is significantly higher than the 40-220 labels per minute produced using the current cut and fold technique.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for producing individual folded labels from a ribbon of labels designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs. The label is formed by first providing a ribbon of labels with at least one fold and then subjecting the folded ribbon to heat and pressure to set the fold. In one embodiment, the folded pressed ribbon is indexed and then ultrasonically subdivided into individual labels. In an alternative embodiment, the folded and pressed ribbon is rerolled and shipped to an end user for use in an auto-sewing device. The present invention further includes an apparatus for carrying out this method as well as labels producing in accordance with the method.
The present invention also provides for insertion of a device such as an antenna, computer chip, radio frequency inventory/antitheft control devices, acoustical, magnetic or other security or inventory devices within the folded label. Such devices may be part of a web or laminate. After insertion of the device, edges of the label can be sealed using known techniques, preferably ultrasonics. As will be discussed in more detail below, such a device can be inserted before or after the folding step.
In one embodiment the apparatus of the present invention comprises a folding station and a press station. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a cutting station. The folding station comprises a series of guides that provide the ribbon with at least one folded over portion that when cut will result in a label having the desired configuration. Such configurations include endfold, centerfold, J fold, Manhattan-fold, and mitrefold. See FIGS. 1-7 and 24. The apparatus of this present invention may have several different folding stations or interchangeable folding stations, thus allowing the user to select different fold configurations. Alternatively, there may be a series of components that function in one overall device. The press and cutting stations are electronically linked by means of at least one sensor to coordinate operation.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus of the present invention comprises a tension control assembly to control tension from the roll of ribbon of material through the folding station and into the press unit. In this preferred embodiment, the device further comprises a folding station, press unit, indexing assembly and an ultrasonic cutting station.
The press station of the apparatus of the invention includes a heated platen to subject the ribbon to heat and pressure to lock in the fold and provide the product with a soft feel when polyester or like materials are used. The amount of heat and pressure is selected based on the ribbon material. The press station includes a mechanism for linear advance of the ribbon from the ribbon dispenser through the folding station. The linear advance mechanism can include, for example, a conveyor belt positioned below the platen or a pair of nip rolls positioned downstream from the platen. The folded and pressed label can be rerolled and shipped to an end user for use in an auto-sewing device. Alternatively, the folded pressed ribbon is passed through the indexing assembly and then sent to the cutting station where it is ultrasonically subdivided into individual labels.
The apparatus can further comprise an insertion assembly to insert a device, such as those discussed above, into the label. The insertion assembly can be positioned before or after the folding station or after indexing. In any embodiment the apparatus can be configured for left or right-hand operation to allow a user to operate more than one unit.
Other aspects of the invention as disclosed infra.